


If He'd Known

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: Tom gets dragged along to a meeting he's not initially keen on. (Written January 2018)





	If He'd Known

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick fic. I've had writer's block for ages and this is the first thing I've written for months. It's a bit... mushy. :)

If he'd known then what he knew now, Tom Paris would never have agreed to the Commander's idea of 'a little extracurricular excursion'.

But, it was far too late now to change anything.

So, here he was, stuck in the middle of a boring group of mystics who were prattling on about... god knew what. He'd zoned out right at the start. Their words meant nothing to him; although, Chakotay seemed engrossed....

Staring at the object of his well-hidden desires, he tuned out the unwanted voices completely and, instead, once again began to fantasize about what it would be like if he and the gorgeous, dark-haired man – currently sitting shirtless right beside him – were ever to become an 'item'.

His visualisation skills began to work overtime as he imagined what it would feel like to run his hands over that velvety-looking skin; what it would be like to experience the warmth of those strong arms wound around him, holding him so close the only thing he'd be able to smell would be Chakotay's glorious masculine scent.

He would bury his nose into the side of the man's neck, he decided, then snuggle closer. He would trail soft kisses up to those beautiful lips, then kiss his mate thoroughly. He would claim and be claimed, love and be loved, by the one person he longed to spend the rest of his life with.

They would move in together as soon as they returned to the ship. They would see the Captain immediately after and ask to be wed. They would go talk to the EMH about the possibility of children. They would....

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by a warm hand on his arm, shaking him insistently.

“Tom?”

The soft voice made him look up, straight into a pair of gentle brown eyes.

“That's the future I'd like, too.”

Confused, he frowned. What was the Commander talking about?

“Young one.” It was one of the mystics speaking now. “Your thoughts were plain for us all to see.” The old man sitting opposite pointed to a large, clear crystal positioned in the centre of the group. “Your desires were so strong they activated the Ancient Stone. It showed, in great detail, everything you imagined.”

He was so shocked, he could actually feel the blood drain rapidly from his face. Open-mouthed, he glanced at the Commander. 

At the man's smile, however, he suddenly remembered Chakotay's words. “It is? That's really the future you want?”

“That's really the future I want.”

If he'd known then what he knew now.... Well, Tom Paris wouldn't have changed a thing.


End file.
